


Senior Year

by AlexaCardew



Series: STIUTK verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaCardew/pseuds/AlexaCardew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt returns from L.A. the Hummel-Andersons move in with the Hudsons making Kurt's senior year interesting from the start. It's time for senior year aka Kurt and Blaine's last year in Lima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August - November

August

Everything but their rooms is already packed up when they return to Lima, because Burt wants to finalize the move before the school year starts. Kurt has only been living in the Hummel house for about six and a half months, but it still feels weird cleaning out his room and putting his new possessions into boxes. Come next week, it won't just be him, Burt and Blaine anymore. Carole and Finn will be there as well everyday, becoming a family. He just hopes he'll still have a place in all that. Because as often as Burt tells him and as much as he wants to believe it, he isn't really part of their family and if this thing doesn't work out, it will be him who will have to go. He could never ask Burt to tell Carole and Finn to leave if he and Finn can't make it work, because he can see how much Burt cares about her.

The new house looks just as nice in reality as it had in the pictures. The kitchen is spacious enough for him and Carole to cook in it together and there are enough bathrooms so that neither him nor Blaine will have to share with Finn.

He doesn't mind that Finn doesn't have to share the upstairs bathroom and that he will have to use Blaine's ensuit as well. At least it will give him an excuse to be in Blaine's room and maybe it will give them the chance to take showers together without rousing Burt's suspicion.

Burt hasn't been too happy with the decision, but after all three of them had assured him that it would be for the best if Finn had his own bathroom, he had begrudgingly agreed.

Burt and Carole's room is downstairs with should make sneaking around a bit easier, Kurt thought before he had been shown upstairs for the first time, but Burt must have thought of that too, because Finn got the room between his and Blaine's. It's probably good Blaine's dad doesn't know how often Cooper left them alone in his apartment to spend the night elsewhere.

There are two more rooms upstairs – one for Burt to use as an office and another one used as a crafts/ music room. Finn apparently plays drums and his equipment is already taking over half of the room when Kurt first peaks into it.

There is no space left for Blaine's piano, but Burt assured him they saved some space for it in the living room. Lately, at least before coming to L.A., Blaine has been spending a lot more time playing it, usually songs Kurt is not familiar with, so he suspects Blaine is composing again. One day he is going to learn how to play as well, but for now he is happy enough sitting down next to Blaine to watch him play.

The last weekend before school starts again, and after they have finally moved all the boxes to the new house, Santana is throwing a back to school party. Kurt hasn't seen any of his glee club friends since his birthday party in May and before he can even properly say hello to everyone, Rachel takes his hand and yanks him away from the crowd.

"It's so good to see you again, Kurt," she exclaims as she gets up on her toes to hug him. "You're looking really good," she adds after she lets her eyes sweep over him.

To everyone's surprise, he has managed to get a bit of a tan during the eight weeks he spent in California. The color suits him according to Burt and Carole, though he is nowhere near as dark as Blaine is now.

"Thanks," he tells her before looking her up and down as well. For once she isn't dressed like an overgrown toddler and Kurt wonders who has been taking her shopping while he was away.

"You do too," he tells her sincerely before acquiescing her request and telling her all about L.A, leaving out the part though where he got hired for a TV show. He and Blaine have both agreed to keep it a secret for now – at least until they know for sure there will be a series. Carole knows of course because Burt apparently tells her everything, but she knows not to tell Finn about it.

"So listen. I've already comprised a list of schools we have to apply to in New York. Just think about it. This time next year, you, Blaine and I will be in New York."

He feels a bit guilty after that about not telling her that she might have to got to New York on her own next year. He has every intention of still applying to schools in New York in case L.A doesn't work out, but he also knows that he will be in California this time next year if things do work out.

They rejoin the party a few minutes later, which is already in full swing, with Puck mixing cocktails for the other gleeks. Most of the other boys are playing chicken fight in the pool and Kurt knows that there is more than one pair of eyes on him when he strips off his shirt and jumps in as well.

He doesn't know what they expect to see – scars or bruises that are long gone? A few seconds later, he knows though why people were staring. "Wanky," Santana calls out loudly before adding. "Pay up Puckerman, I told you they are screwing."

Kurt knows he is blushing furiously and when he sees the smug look on Blaine's face he wants nothing more than to dunk his stupid boyfriend. He takes quick inventory of himself and turns an even darker shade when he spots the hickey on his left hipbone he has completely forgotten about.

They don't have as much privacy now that they are back in Ohio, but with Burt busy with the move they've still managed to get away with a few stolen hours. He knows things will be different once they are fully moved in with the Hudsons come Monday, so they are taking every chance they get right now.

To avoid the stares he knows he must still be attracting he dives under to cool his heated cheeks, but it doesn't take long before Rachel, Mercedes and Tina yank him out of the pool and drag him off for some 'girl' talk.

It is still hard enough to talk to Blaine about things like that, but his refusal to answer any of their questions about his love life is apparently taken as confirmation that yes, he and Blaine do more than just kiss. They ignore that he isn't exactly comfortable with the topic and in the span of ten minutes he learns more about his friends' love lives than he ever wanted to know. It looks like Tina and Mike have taken advantage of parent free houses during the summer as well, and Rachel for some reason feels the need to give them a play by play of some of the things she did with some boy she met at theater camp.

Only Mercedes stays quiet at first before it just burst out of her. "Sam and I, we're dating now."

Kurt immediately throws his arms around one of his best friends. He hasn't been sure what to make of the looks Sam and Mercedes exchanged by the pool, but now he knows how to interpret them.

"But we haven't really told anyone else yet," she adds and Kurt furrows his brows.

"If he makes you hide your relationship, than you deserve better", he tells her, because he doesn't even want to imagine having to hide his and Blaine's relationship – now that his worst bully isn’t in school any longer and they’ve gotten used to being open about it. Especially not now that he knows how things can be.

"It's not him, it's me. Everyone one knows he dated Quinn for a while and I've seen the way the girls at school look at him. Won't they think he is crazy for dating me if they know?" she asks and Kurt hates how insecure his friend sounds. He's been there and knows how hard it is to overcome one's own insecurities.

"You are amazing, Cedes and all they are going to be is jealous," he tells her with Rachel and Tina backing him up. "And even if you don't want the whole school to know, you know you don't have to hide anything from us. Quinn's been dating Finn after she and Sam broke up so she really doesn't have a claim on him anymore."

When they walk back to the rest of the club, all in various states of drunk already, Kurt watches with a smile on his face as Mercedes walks up to Sam and shyly puts his hand into hers. No one pays them any attention, all busy with celebrating their last free weekend, but Blaine, who gives Mercedes thumbs up, having known about her crush on Sam, because Kurt kind of tells also him everything.

By the time midnight comes around, everyone around him is drunk, apart from Blaine who has stuck to two beers because he knows how Kurt feels about drunk people. He is a bit tipsy though, more affectionate in public than he usually is when they are in Ohio, but Kurt doesn't mind. He feels safe surrounded by his friends and knows they won't judge.

Most people are staying at Santana's and though he can still drive, he and Blaine agree to spend the night as well, so they can spend one last night together before they have to sleep in their respective bedrooms again.

In the morning he makes coffee and breakfast for all the hungover people in the house, before he and Blaine return to Blaine's house one last time to put the rest of their things into the car.

Later that night they have their first dinner with Carole and Finn in the new house. It feels a bit strange sitting in the new dinning room, two more people at the table, but Burt looks so happy and even Blaine is all smiles.

They say goodnight in Blaine's room after taking turns in the bathroom, before Kurt wanders off to his new bedroom, separated from Blaine by Finn's room. Finn's door is cracked open and Kurt can hear the sound of gunshots in the room. He just hopes that the walls aren't too thin, because he really needs his beauty sleep and doesn't want to hear Finn play video games all night.

* * *

 The first day of school is nothing like it had been the previous year. He, Blaine and Finn arrive together and for once no jocks are waiting for him by the dumpster. He knows Azizmo has somehow managed to graduate and with Karofsky in reform school, two of McKinley's biggest bullies are finally gone. He isn't even sure if Azizmo would still be a problem because the boy had left him alone after apologizing for Karofsky's behavior.

They meet the rest of the club in the parking lot and walk in together, hoping that things might have changed after they did so well at last years Nationals, but his hopes are quickly crushed when they are met with a wall of ice as they get slushied by the hockey team the moment they set foot into the school.

"Welcome back, losers," a boy with a horrible haircut yells, before he and his jock friends walk off, leaving the glee club dripping wet in the hallway.

"Well, some things never change," Kurt deadpans, not willing to let those Neanderthals ruin his first day of school.

September

There are a lot of new people on the team after many of the players graduated in June and they are a lot nicer than the people who are gone now. Most of them are sophomores or freshmen and Blaine suspects they either remember coach Sylvester's threats or are just generally more open minded. Coach Beiste gives them a speech the first practice of the season about how she expects her players to behave in school and Blaine hopes the others are taking it to heart.

Unfortunately, the coach of the hockey team doesn't seem to share coach Beiste's concerns, because they have take over the football team's slushie 'duties'.

No one is safe from them, not even Finn and Blaine worries about Kurt now that he doesn't have his permanent bodyguards anymore. He knows they would be back in a heartbeat if they thought Kurt was being threatened, singled out again, but so far everyone in Glee has gotten the slushie treatment. He knows too, that his boyfriend is happy not to have them follow him around everywhere he goes anymore, but Blaine still hurries to catch him after classes they don't share and makes sure someone is always with him if they have different classes.

Things at home, fortunately are just fine. His dad is looking happier than he has in a long time and Finn stays out of their way most of the time, playing video games in his room. Kurt works on his homework in the library on days he and Finn have practice, and usually helps them with theirs once they are all home.

On weekends, all three of them are helping out in the shop now, though Finn has two left hands and can't be trusted with much yet.

His and Kurt's bedroom doors stay cracked open a bit per his dad's rules though they are allowed to be upstairs as long as Finn is home. Finn, unfortunately, seems to have made it his mission to make sure they are not alone together when their parents aren't home – but not because they are two guys as he tells Blaine when he confronts him, but because if he isn't getting any why should they. After three weeks of living with the Hudsons, he is ready to skip practice just to have some alone time with Kurt, but he knows Finn would probably rat them out if he did. Maybe he should just find Finn a new girlfriend so he would stop getting in their way.

By the end of September, Kurt has taken to glare at him when they are at school, but Blaine doesn't think he is doing anything wrong. He can't help it that he worries about his boyfriend when he isn't with him, because he knows Kurt doesn't fight back unless it's Blaine who is being threatened. He doesn't think Kurt gets slushied more than anyone else in Glee club, but he still wishes it wouldn't happen at all, because he knows how hard Kurt works for the clothes he wears and he hates seeing them get ruined by blue or purple slushie.

They are in Glee, brainstorming ideas for a school musical when Kurt excuses himself to go to the bathroom and all Blaine can think about is the last time Kurt was in the hallways alone after hours. He knows Karofsky is gone, but he doesn't like the way Rick 'the stick' looks at them when they are holding hands at school. He is out of his seat before he knows what he is doing, and follows Kurt into the hallway. His boyfriend stops in his tracks when he hears Blaine's footsteps behind him and turns to glare at him.

"You aren't seriously following me to the bathroom," he hisses and Blaine knows he should just leave before they get into a real argument, an argument Blaine knows seems unavoidable.

"Well, excuse me for caring," he replies and knows that was the wrong thing to say as soon as he sees Kurt's expression.

"There's caring and there's being overbearing, Blaine," Kurt shoots back, sounding annoyed and Blaine takes a step back, because Kurt makes it sound like he is doing something wrong.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again," he tells his boyfriend, who furrows his brows.

"I'm not made out of glass, Blaine and you should know that I would ask for help if I need you."

"Would you really?" It's out of his mouth before he can stop himself and apparently he has a death wish, because his mouth just keeps going, brain to mouth filter obviously off. "Because you've done so in the past? You wouldn't hide it again, because you have this need to protect people even if they don't deserve it?" It's a low blow and he knows it, but he is angry now as well, because Kurt makes it sound like he is the one doing things wrong, like he is the enemy, like Blaine doesn't just want to keep him safe.

"You know why I couldn't tell anyone. It wasn't my secret to tell," Kurt yells back and when have they started yelling at each other? They have never yelled at each other before.

"He lost his right to privacy the moment he started hurting you. If you had just said something earlier, you wouldn't have gotten hurt like you did," Blaine retorts and Kurt flinches. Shit. He never wanted his boyfriend to flinch away from him. He should apologize right now, but something is stopping him.

"Are we still talking about Karofsky or are we talking about my parents?" Kurt asks, voice hard and Blaine frantically shakes his head.

"Karofsky, I would never, I…"

"But that's what you really think isn't it?" Blaine doesn't like the look on Kurt's face and he wants to deny it, but he can't. Can't because he doesn't really understand. Understand maybe why Kurt had been afraid to tell someone about his father when he didn't have anyone in his life who cared, but he doesn't understand why he covered for his mother, went back to her and nearly died because of it.

"Well, I'm glad to know that's what you really think," Kurt says quietly, tears in his eyes, before he turns and runs away. By the time, Blaine gets his legs to move Kurt and his car are gone. They had driven separately, because Blaine and Finn have football practice after Glee. He frantically dials Kurt's number because they need to talk about it before this argument really gets out of hand, but his call goes straight to voicemail every time he calls.

He can't skip practice because they have their first game tomorrow, but he doesn't go back to glee, texting Finn to bring his bag to the locker room.

Hopefully, Kurt will have calmed down by the time Blaine comes home, so they can sit down and talk about it, make things right again.

"Dude, where's Kurt? The two of you never came back." Finn asks him a while later in the locker room. Blaine hopes no one can tell he's been crying.

"We had an argument, but I'm sure we'll be okay once we get home and I can talk to him," he says, because it has to be okay.

"That sucks, dude," Finn tells him with a shrug and Blaine's grateful he is trying to be understanding of their relationship.

Football practice doesn't seem to end and Blaine skips the showers, desperate to get home. He knows he and Finn both smell, but Finn doesn't argue when he tells him to grab his bag and come with him.

His breath catches in his throat when he sees that Kurt's car isn't in the driveway and all kind of horror scenarios are immediately running through his mind – Kurt in a hospital bed or worse lying in a ditch after running his car off the road.

He doesn't bother taking his bag out of the car and runs into the house. "In here," his dad calls from the living room and when Blaine walks in, closely followed by Finn who is carrying both of their gym bags, there is a box of pizza waiting for them in the living room.

"Guess it's just the three of us tonight, what with your mom visiting a friend and Kurt staying over at Rachel's," his dad tells them with a smile and Blaine freezes because Kurt isn't coming home. Kurt's avoiding him. Kurt can't even look at him right now.

His dad doesn't look like he knows, because he is sure he would already be getting a lecture if he did. He doesn't know what to do. He knows he can't force Kurt to talk to him, and if Kurt needs space he should give it to him. They are going to be all right. They have to.

He tries to call Kurt one last time after excusing himself, citing that he is tired and needs a good night's sleep before the first game. As if he will be able to sleep with Kurt's phone still turned off.

If Kurt doesn't want to talk to him he'll give him his space. He can wait. Kurt will come to him when he's ready to talk.

October

Initially, Kurt had only planned to spend one night at Rachel's but that was when he had thought Blaine would show up the next day and apologize. But as it was, Blaine didn't show. He remembered belatedly that he had a game that afternoon, but he could have come to Rachel's house before or after.

As it is, the first Hummel to show up at the Berry house is Burt. "It's Sunday and you still haven't been home. What's going on? It's not like you to disappear like that," Burt tells him, one eyebrow raised.

Kurt shrugs. "I texted," he mumbles, because this is between him and Blaine, no need to drag Burt into it. When Burt just keeps standing there, staring him down, he adds quietly. "Blaine and I got into a fight."

"So I heard. Not from my son, mind you. Had to drag it out of Finn, with Blaine sulking in his room."

Kurt shuffles his feet. Why the hell is Blaine sulking? He is the one who is in the wrong.

"Wanna talk about it?" Burt asks and Kurt wants to say no, but he could really use some advice. He steps aside and lets Burt into the house. The living room is empty and Kurt suspects Rachel has taken her dads upstairs. She doesn't know exactly what's happened, but she had found him crying outside her house Friday afternoon and had offered to let him stay as long as he wanted to.

"He called me stupid for not telling anyone about my parents sooner," he spits out as soon as Burt is seated, who raises his eyebrows. "Well, maybe not those exact words, but that's what he meant. Why won't he understand?" he asks close to tears again.

"It's only human to want to see the best in people and to give them second changes especially if it's family," Burt says after a few moments of silence. "But it can be hard to understand from an outside perspective. All he saw was you getting hurt and maybe he blames himself for not getting to help you sooner. I know I do. I kept blaming myself for missing the signs, for not understanding what was going on before it was too late. But I'm not blaming you for not saying anything. I can't even imagine how scared you must have been."

Kurt swallows hard. They've talked a lot about what had happened to him, but he had never heard how Burt had felt in all this. He knows on some level that Blaine is only so clingy because he thinks he failed him before, that it is his fault Kurt got hurt and if the situation were reversed he would probably do the same thing. It had just stung when Blaine hadn't denied his accusations.

"But I really can't speak for Blaine – that's something the two of you have to talk about. Relationships are hard work, but if you are meant to be together, it will all be worth it," Burt continues and Kurt wipes a tear from his cheek. He's planned half his future with Blaine already but they've not even been together for a year and already they are fighting like this, avoiding one another, hurting one another.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," Burt tells him, but Kurt can only shake his head. Blaine hasn't come for him so he isn't sure how welcome he is.

"I can't," he whispers as tears threaten to spill over again. "Not when he won't even talk to me." Yes, he's seen that Blaine has tried to call him – five times on Friday but nothing since – but he doesn't want to do this over the phone. He doesn't know what he is going to do at school the next day. He's managed to avoid Blaine at school before, but is that what he wants to do?

Burt sighs. "I can't force you to come with me, but I wish you did."

* * *

 "We need to talk." He is door is yanked open and Blaine lifts his head from where it's buried into his pillow to look up at his dad. The last thing he wants to do right now is talk to his dad, who will surely yell at him when he finds out what he has done.

"Remember the talk we had when you and Kurt got together? You promised you'd make sure Kurt always felt at home here regardless of your relationship with him?" his dad asks, sounding rather pissed. Blaine nods, not understanding though why his dad's asking. It's Kurt who decided to stay away – he wants Kurt to come home so they can talk.

"Yeah, well. I just talked to him and he doesn't feel welcome here. So what are you going to do about that?" Blaine's eyes widen. He never wants Kurt to think he isn't welcome in their home. It's his home as well after all.

"He doesn't want to talk to me. He doesn't pick up his phone," he mumbles, avoiding to look his dad in the eye.

"I promised Kurt that this was his home, so go over there and make it right." As if it were that easy. If Kurt actually wanted to see him, he would have picked up his phone wouldn't he?

"Now, Blaine." His dad throws his jacket at him and Blaine manages to raise is arms just in time before it hits him in the face. "I don't care what time you come back, but come back with Kurt. Stay in your room and sulk until you figure this out for all I care, but I want him home. He is family."

Blaine doesn't think his dad won't let him back into the house without Kurt, but he doesn't want to test the theory.

It's shortly after six when he arrives at the Berry's house and a tall man with greying hair opens the door. "LeRoy, Rachel, let's go back upstairs," he calls over his shoulder before addressing Blaine. "He's in the living room. Just go straight through."

Blaine nods and quickly wipes his shoes on the doormat. When he enters the living room, Kurt is sitting on one of the couches, his arms crossed in front of his chest, a scowl on his face.

"Why are you here?" he asks, not looking at Blaine and Blaine tentatively takes a step forward.

"I want to take you home," he says, his voice wavering.

"Why? Because your dad sent you? Clearly it's not because you want me to."

It hurts seeing Kurt look so dejected and angry at the same time. Before he can stop himself, he's crossed the room and is kneeling in front of Kurt, taking both of his hands into his own.

"Honey, of course I want you home," he says, hoping to get through to Kurt.

"Then why didn't you come for me?" his boyfriend asks and Blaine can tell he's holding back tears.

"I thought you needed space. You wouldn't take my calls and I thought you didn't want to see me," he whispers trying to catch Kurt's eyes but Kurt is still staring at his knees, though he hasn't pulled back his hands yet.

"Oh," he says. "I thought you didn't want me home." Blaine frantically shakes his head, before biting the bullet and putting one of his hands on Kurt's chin and raises it so he can see his tear filled eyes.

"I always want you home with me," he says, his own tears welling up. "And I'm sorry. I don't understand it all, but I'm not blaming you. You did the best you could in a bad situation and it's not my place to judge. I just worry and I hate to see you get hurt. I couldn't stop you getting hurt last time, but I promised myself I wouldn’t let it happen again."

"Sometimes I don't understand it myself," Kurt whispers, his eyes flitting around the room. "I just thought maybe she could love me after my dad was gone. I had no one else who did and I was hoping maybe she would. She was my mom, she was supposed to love me."

Blaine's knees are beginning to ache and he slowly raises himself before pulling his shaking boyfriend into his arms. "I love you, my dad loves you and I know that Carole adores you," he assures him between kisses on his forehead. "I just wish I had said something early so you didn't think no one loved you."

Kurt hiccups before he rolls his eyes, a tiny smile on his lips. "We've been through this, Blaine. We were both idiots, too scared to get our hearts broken."

Blaine breathes out a sigh of relief before his eyes drop to Kurt's lips. "Can I kiss you?" he asks, unsure where they stand now. His heart speeds up when Kurt nods immediately, not hesitating for one second.

Gently he presses his lips against Kurt's. He can tell that Kurt's been chewing on his lip and he soothes the bites with his tongue until Kurt opens his mouth and invites his tongue in. He's meant for the kiss to be brief and reassuring, but they are both desperate after the few days apart and they only break the kiss they keep deepening when a throat clears behind them.

Rachel's other dad is standing in the doorway, a smile on his face. "Do you want me to bring you your bag, Kurt?" he asks and Blaine's heart stops for a moment until Kurt turns to him and whispers "take me home."

They are quiet on the drive home until they reach the driveway and Kurt starts talking again. "Your dad says your are blaming yourself for what happened to me. Is that true?" Blaine wants to deny it but he knows Kurt already knows the truth.

"I keep thinking if I had paid more attention, if I had made sure you knew you could trust me…"

"It's not your fault," Kurt cuts him off, "I did my best to hide it from everyone. It's, it's not your fault."

Blaine nods but he knows it will take him a long time to fully believe it. "I have one more session with Dr. Stine," Kurt says as they get out of the car. "Would you like to come with me, talk to her about how you feel?"

Blaine considers it for a moment. He saw a child psychologist for a bit after his mother died, and talked to a counselor after he got beaten up. It might not be a bad idea to have someone to help him sort through his own thoughts.

"I'd like that," he tells his boyfriend before they walk inside hand in hand. As soon as the door closes, Carole rushes out of the kitchen and pulls Kurt into a hug. "I'm glad you're back, honey," she tells him and Blaine sees Kurt gradually relax in her arms.

His dad lets them sleep in the same room that night – as long as the door stays open – but they are much too drained to do anything anyway. They talk though, until they both can barely keep their eyes open. About Blaine's worries and fears and Kurt's need to take care of things on his own. They'll both be out in the real world next year and Blaine won't be able to be by his side all the time forever. They both have to learn to trust that the other will ask for help when needed, and to talk about their issues before it all explodes in a fight. They both know that this won't be their last fight, but they also know now that running away doesn't solve any problems, that they have to talk to one another even if they are mad at each other if they want to make it.

Fortunately, Finn and Rachel are the only knows aware of their fight and so no one is looking at them strangely in Glee that afternoon. Unfortunately, Ms. Corcoran has bad news though.

"I know many of you have been looking forward to the school musical. However, principal Figgins refuses to fund it and has informed me he's renting out the auditorium on days we don't need it for practice."

"We could try to raise the money ourselves," Rachel immediately pipes up, but Ms. Corcoran shakes her head. "Unfortunately I don't think you could come up with the kind of money we need in such a short time. We'd still have to pay for the rights to use a certain musical, and adding costumes and the sets, it's just too much.”

Blaine isn't sure what makes him raise his hand. Not even Kurt knows about his little side project.

"What if we did an original piece?" he asks. "We wouldn't need real costumes for that then."

"Do you have anything in mind?" Ms. Corcoran asks him and Blaine nods shyly. "I've been working on a parody of Twilight," he admits. "The original dialogue is ridiculous in my opinion, no offense, and I used it to write even crazier songs." Rachel huffs and crosses her arms in front of her chest, but the rest of the club looks intrigued.

"My little sister watches the crap all the time," Puck mutters. "Wouldn't mind to mock the hell out of it."

"Why don't you show me what you have so far tomorrow afternoon and I'll see if it's doable," Ms. Corcoran tells him and Blaine can barely believe this is happening.

Kurt stops him before they leave the choir room. "I need to go and take care of something real quick. I promise I'll be okay and if I run into trouble I'll let you know."

Blaine tries not to worry too much while he waits for Kurt by the car but Kurt's right. Blaine won't always be able to protect him and McKinley is safer now that many of the bullies have graduated.

When Kurt comes outside twenty minutes later, a determined expression on his face, Blaine nearly drops his keys because in Kurt's arms is a cheerleading uniform.

"What, this…?” He sputters as Kurt climbs into the passenger seat, cheerleading uniform in his lap.

"I've asked coach Sylvester if her offer still stands. I need some more performance credits for my drama school application and she has promised to let me sing during competitions."

Blaine is still trying to wrap his mind around Kurt and cheerleading uniform while his boyfriend continues explaining.

"I know you worry about my safety and I can promise you that as a cheerleader no one will dare to harm me. I probably will still get slushied because I refuse to wear this monstrosity every day, but as long as I wear it once a week to appease coach Sylvester and to remind people why I'm untouchable I should be alright."

Blaine's never had a thing for cheerleaders because – hello, gay – but thinking about Kurt in a tight cheerleading uniform immediately turns him into a horny teenage boy. He knows his dad won't be home until six, and with Finn at Puck's and Carole working the late shift, they'll have an empty house for at least two hours. They both aren't fans of breaking his dad's house rules, but all he can think right now is, Kurt and cheerleading uniform, and all other thoughts go out of the window. They make it home in record time, and his mouth is a little dry when he asks Kurt if he could put on his new uniform. It takes Kurt a moment to understand what's going on, but when he does he rolls his eyes. "Just be glad that I love you," he mutters as Blaine follows him upstairs like a puppy a new toy.

Words aren't his strong suit at the moment, but he plans to show Kurt how glad _he_ is that Kurt loves him.

When his dad comes home two hours later, they are both sitting at the kitchen table working on their homework together, not a hair out of place, the picture of innocence. He is pretty certain he's going to have a hard time focusing on games in the future if Kurt's going to be there in that delicious uniform.

His dad takes one look at them and sighs though and Blaine looks puzzled for a moment before Kurt turns his head and his collar shifts again. "It's supposed to be cold tomorrow. Might want to wear a scarf," his dad tells Kurt, who turns bright red, before turning to Blaine. "I take it the two of you have made up."

Blaine keeps his eyes on his math homework when he answers, because he's not good at lying when he has to look at his dad. "Yep, we talked it all out."

"I'm sure you did," his dad mumbled under his breath before he adds in a normal voice. "Well, I'm glad you're okay again."

Blaine shares a look with Kurt before he reaches across the table to take his hands. "Me too. I don't know what I would do without him."

 

November

After Ms. Corcoran gave her okay and approved his cast – he did write with specific people in mind after all – it looked like a done deal, and Blaine had thought they would just figure out what they needed in terms of set decoration and costumes, recruit the band and start rehearsing.

Convincing principal Figgins however was harder than Blaine had anticipated, not knowing the principal believed vampires are real and was thus terrified of them. Only when Tina dressed up in all black, put fake teeth in, and threatened the principal to send her dad, the vampire chief, to school to 'talk' to Figgins, did the principal agree – as long as they didn't use any school budget.

"I still can't believe you basically wrote a musical for me," Kurt tells him after they get home from a Halloween party for which Blaine has dressed Kurt up in a cape just to see what it would look like. His conclusion – Kurt makes a sexy creature of the night. Why anyone would find sparkling vampires attractive is beyond him. Rachel makes a great Bella though, at least now that she has forgiven him for making fun of something she is a big fan of. Having songs specifically written for her, apparently is _the_ way to appease Rachel Berry.

"Well, you are crazy talented, but we both know there aren't many musicals with roles for people with voices like yours. So I wanted to write something for you and I don't know, after you told me about Rachel's Twilight obsession I thought it would be fun to mock it a bit and that my boyfriend has the perfect skin color to play a vampire." At Kurt's raised eyebrow he quickly adds. "His amazingly beautiful skin color."

Now that they are actually doing his musical, Kurt is helping him with the dialogue. Writing songs, he has no issues with, but he has to admit he is struggling with some of the dialogue. He just isn't naturally funny like Kurt is.

"Alright, how about that?" Kurt asks before he starts reading a revised part of the script.

_Edward leads Bella into a clearing in the woods. It's time to tell her his biggest secret. He just hopes she doesn't run away screaming. He hasn't had a virgin in decades._

_EDWARD: 'Bella, there's something I need to tell you.' (Bella's smile falters.)_

_BELLA: 'OMG, you're gay. I knew it. Why does that always happen to me?' (She wails. Edward looks puzzled and checks his outfit.)_

_EDWARD: 'What? NO! I'm a vampire.' (Edward blurts out. Bella wipes a tear from her cheek.)_

_BELLA: 'Are you sure? You are all sparkly!" (Edward makes a face and tries to wipe the glitter of his skin but to no avail.)_

_EDWARD: 'Please, don't remind me. There was this witch in Utah who didn't like that I seduced her daughter before our wedding night and BAM – curse. Now my whole family has to sparkle in the daylight. And you know what?' (Bella shakes her head, staring at Edward with wide eyes.)_

_EDWARD: 'I was fine with that whole not going out into the sun deal. I mean – have you seen my skin? The more I'm outside the more I sparkle – and to think there was a time in my life I thought freckles were a curse.'_

_While Edward is talking Bella has taken a step forward and is now rubbing one of his hands to see if the glitter really doesn't come off. When it doesn't she asks._

_BELLA: 'So you are really not gay? You are just a vampire who sparkles when he is outside?' (Edward nods.) 'Oh, thank god. You had me worried there for a second.'_

_Edward smiles widely, baring his fangs. Bella swoons before she starts her solo 'Love's Bite'._

"But doesn't that make it sound like being gay is worse than being a vampire?" Blaine asks after reading Kurt's rewrite. Kurt shakes his head though. "That's why it's funny. She's been turned down by a lot of guys before, and each of them told her they were gay. So, for her, being a vampire is the lesser evil because then there is at least still a chance that they could be into her. I want people to laugh at her when she says that final line, because she is so ridiculous."

Well, if he imagines Rachel delivering in to Kurt's face, Blaine has to admit he'll probably end up laughing out loud as well. Kurt and Rachel have amazing on stage chemistry – Kurt with his great comedic timing and Rachel playing everything so seriously, and some days he actually wishes they would end up going to college together, because they could start their own theater group with Rachel and Kurt as the leads. But he knows what Kurt is capable of and if that TV show script is any good, Kurt will take Hollywood by storm next year. Which reminds him.

"Have you heard from Bryan about your schedule yet?" he asks, but Kurt shakes his head. "It doesn't matter really. Finn and Carole are spending Thanksgiving with Carole's family and Burt is coming with us to L.A. As long as it's still when we are on break I don't care what days they need me."

Blaine nods, dropping the subject for now. He knows Kurt is nervous enough about it already as it is, because unfortunately, his boyfriend is convinced he is going to get fired his first day on set. He has hoped to stage his musical before they are going to L.A, but unfortunately staging a new musical takes a lot more time than he had thought. The will do tech the week after Thanksgiving and do the show the second weekend in December. If people are interested, Ms. Corcoran has promised to ask Figgins if they can do it again after Christmas, but Blaine is not convinced the McKinley High population will be that interested in his baby.

"Tell me the truth. Did you cast Sam as constantly shirtless Jacob because of what I once said about Taylor Lautner," Kurt interrupts his musings and Blaine shrugs. He isn't going to deny that he thinks Sam has amazing abs. You'd have to be blind to miss them.  And he doesn't mind Kurt staring at Taylor Lautner as long he is the one he is going home with.

"Sam doesn't mind," he mumbles, wishing to change the subject.

"Did you finish your essay for NYU already?" he asks his boyfriend after they've read through a few more revised scenes. Kurt sighs and Blaine assumes he isn't doing much better with the task.

"It should be easy for me if I just write something about my past, but I don't want them to give me an audition because they pity me," Kurt says and Blaine understands that, he really does, because he is tempted to write about his own bad experiences to gain some sympathy.

"At least I finished the one for UCLA, the rest are just formalities," he tells Kurt but instantly knows that was the wrong thing to say.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Kurt sighs. "Act like L.A is definitely going to happen next year."

Blaine knows when not to push and so he drops it and offers Kurt help with his New York applications as well. They are applying for the same New York based schools: Tisch/ NYU, Julliard, AMDA and the Manhattan School of Music, Kurt for voice or musical theater, Blaine for music and composition. Rachel is the only other person out of their group of friends applying to schools in New York and Blaine hopes she won't be too mad when she finds out she will be there on her own. There's Quinn who has applied to Yale to everyone's surprise, but she and Rachel aren't the bestest of friends, though they get along better now that neither of them is interested in Finn anymore.

Finn, unfortunately, is still being a giant cockblock and Blaine can't wait for the next weekend to come when he and Kurt will spend the weekend in Chicago for the Lady Gaga concert and Wicked. They both are in need of a break and some alone time because since the Hummels and the Hudsons moved in together, it's been hard finding time for some uninterrupted hours.

Unfortunately, his dad hasn't miraculously forgotten either that they are going to Chicago unsupervised and so they find themselves, yet again, in the living room opposite his dad a day before they are set to leave for Chicago.

Blaine has been before, once, when his mom had still been alive, but he can't remember much of it unfortunately. He can't wait though to explore the city with Kurt, because from what he heard, it's much more liberal than the rest of the mid west, and after spending time in L.A and getting to be open about his relationship with Kurt wherever they went, being back in Lima has been hard for both of them.

"I expect a call from either of you at least once a day so I now you are safe," his dad tells them once they are all comfortable in the living room and both he and Kurt nod. He knows his dad worries about them when they are in a big city on their own, especially because this time they won't know anyone there.

"If it's late, I rather you take a cab, watch your stuff and please don't get arrested for trying to sneak into bars. I know it can be tempting to do things you aren't able to do here in Lima, but use your heads." Blaine and Kurt nod again, because they don't have plans for anything like that anyway. Blaine's going to be eighteen in a few weeks and then they will be able to go to 18 and over bars legally anyway, not that they are desperate to get into one in the first place.

"And I know I've said this before, but just because you get to spend time unsupervised doesn't mean you have to do things you might not be ready for."

From the corner of his eye he can see Kurt turn bright red while avoiding to look at his dad and Blaine is keeping his eyes on his knees as well because he is sure he looks guilty and his dad would be able to tell the moment he looks up. No one says anything for a moment before his dad clears his throat.

"But it seems like I'm a little late with that speech anyway." Blaine can't stop his head from jerking up and he stares at his dad wide eyed. Next to him, Kurt isn't doing much better, though he is ghostly pale now instead of the bright red from moments ago.

"I'm sorry, sir," Kurt mumbles and Blaine turns in his seat and gapes at Kurt, because he can't remember a single time when Kurt has called his dad sir. "If you don't want me to live here anymore, I understand."

Fuck, Blaine has always thought Kurt wasn't a fan of breaking the house rules because he was afraid of getting caught or disappointing his dad, but he had never known that Kurt was genuinely afraid of getting kicked out of the house if his dad found out they are sleeping together.

His dad looks sad before he asks. "Did you pressure or force my son to do something he didn't want to do?" Kurt's eyes widen and he shakes his head frantically. "Then you haven't done anything wrong. Do I wish you guys had waited a bit longer, maybe till you had finished high school? Yeah, but that's because I'm a parent and no parent wants to think about stuff like that when it comes to his kids. But as long as whatever you are doing is consensual and you are being careful here's what we are going to do. I don't know what deal you have with Finn, but as long as I don't see it or hear about it, I'm going to forget we had this conversation. I'm just going to say this once. I'd rather you are here where you are safe than in your car or some shady motel, but I don't want to walk in on you or overhear something you wouldn't want to hear from me and Carole either." Both Blaine and Kurt shudder because if parents want to ignore their kids have a sex life, they same goes for their kids. "Do whatever you do when Carole and I aren't home, but when we are the rules stay the same – door stays open and you sleep in your own bedrooms. Are we clear?"

Blaine shares a quick look with Kurt, who already looks a lot more relaxed and has regained some color before they both nod. "Okay. Now come here and give me a hug."

Kurt's the first who falls into his dad's arms and a small smile graces his face after his dad whispers something into his ear. Once Kurt is released, Blaine lets his dad give him a bone crushing hug as well, already planning to get his dad another 'best dad in the world' mug. He hasn't actually thought his dad would be angry with them if he found out – maybe about the sneaking around and breaking the house rules – but not about the fact that he and Kurt have discovered new ways to show one another how much they love each other.

"What did my dad say to you?" he asks his boyfriend when they are finally back upstairs in Blaine's room – door open – where Kurt is helping him pack. Kurt smiles so wide, Blaine can see all his teeth. "That he loves me no matter what."

* * *

 Kurt knows Blaine isn't as into Lady Gaga as Kurt is – and he will be forever grateful that Blaine introduced him to her music – so he is happy his boyfriend is enjoying the concert as much as he is. He's never been to such a huge concert before and at first he doesn't even know what to look at first. As soon as the music starts however he can only look at one person and if he couldn't stop himself and sang most of the songs with her, so sue him.

They are exhausted after the concert and take a cab back to their hotel – per Burt's orders – where they crash as soon as they have finished the cheesecake they have ordered from room service. They spend some time in bed together the next morning however, taking advantage of the fact that they are in a hotel room and don't have to worry about nosy quasi step-siblings or Burt and Carole coming home early. He and Blaine had talked some more after their talk with Burt, because Blaine had been disappointed that Kurt hadn't told him how he really felt about sneaking around behind Burt's back. Kurt knows why he didn't say anything. He had known that it was an irrational fear, that Burt wouldn't really kick him out if he found out about him and Blaine, but he had also been afraid to test the theory.

When they finally manage to get out of bed, breakfast is long over, so he and Blaine bundle up – it's quite cold in Chicago – and head outside in search of early lunch or brunch. Blaine coaxes him up John Hancock tower after lunch with the promise to let Kurt go shopping on the street below afterward, and though Kurt is scared as hell at first, he does enjoy the view in the end, with Blaine's arms wrapped around him securely.

Once they are back on the street they walk down Michigan Avenue until the reach Millennium Park, stopping occasionally at stores Kurt wants to check out. Fortunately there are low budget stores as well, so it doesn't take long until Blaine has his hands full with Kurt's bags.

By the time the L drops them off at Clark and Lake, five minutes walking distance from their hotel, they are both exhausted. After Millennium Park they had gone on a stroll through Grant Park before checking out the exhibitions at the Art Institute of Chicago, just so they were doing something Blaine was interested in as well.

They shower together to save time, both trying to keep their hands to themselves because they need to leave on time if they want to have dinner before the musical. Kurt's wearing his new blue shirt, black skinny jeans, a grey vest and black tie, forgoing a suit because he doesn't want to look overdressed. Blaine cleans up nice as well, though his pants are less tight than Kurt's and he is wearing a bowtie.

He has tears in his eyes by the time they leave their seats for intermission, and Kurt pulls Blaine behind a pillar for a moment to press their lips together. "Thank you so much," he whispers into Blaine's ear. "I still can't believe I'm getting to see Wicked."

"You know I'd do anything to make you happy," Blaine pants into his ear after they share another passionate kiss, hopefully hidden from view by the pillar.

And Kurt knows Blaine means it. If Kurt suddenly announced his plans to join a Siberian Circus next fall, all Blaine would probably do would be asking if Kurt needed help carrying his suitcases. Sometimes it worries him that Blaine would drop everything for him without any consideration for himself, but he also won't deny that it makes him feel safe, knowing Blaine isn't going to abandon him.

Blaine's given him everything, but Kurt is still holding things back, is still withholding things from Blaine, not because he doesn't trust his boyfriend – never that – but because, because-. He doesn't know. Or better he doesn't have the words to explain it.

It's not really fear anymore, it's more like a reflex now to pull back when Blaine touches him a certain way – on purpose or not. It's time to change that though, he thinks as he and Blaine are waiting in front of the stage door after the show is over and Kurt has wiped away the rest of his tears.

It's not the original Broadway cast, the one that is singing on his Wicked CD, but the performers have done an amazing job in Kurt's opinion and he feels the need to tell them that. If he ever gets to be on stage and to do stage door, he hopes there will be people as well he inspired, moved or just entertained for one night.

In the cab back to their hotel, he feels oddly calm, not like he is about to let Blaine break down his last remaining walls, not like he’s about to offer Blaine all of him. They haven't talked about it again since L.A, coming to the agreement that Kurt would let Blaine know if something changed, if Kurt wanted something different.

So he knows that whatever is going to happen tonight has to be on him; he has to take the lead instead of just following Blaine's, at least until Blaine understands what he wants. It's not even a physical craving that is propelling him to make the leap, it's the need to be fully Blaine's like Blaine is fully his. No more walls between them, no more hiding their feelings – total honesty and trust.

Back at the hotel, he takes his time taking his and Blaine's clothes off, folding them carefully and putting them on a chair in the corner of their room. Their kisses, once they are lying next to each other, are passionate but not rushed, their tongues caressing each other lazily, lips never straying far from the other's lips at first.

Once Kurt hooks his arms around Blaine's waist and pulls him on top of him, relishing the feeling of skin on skin, their movements become more frantic as Blaine presses him into the mattress. Instead of being uncomfortable, Blaine's weight on top of him is grounding him, keeps him from floating away especially when Blaine's lips travel down his chest, worshipping him with kisses until Kurt is loose-limbed and pliable underneath him. Blaine must sense that something is different because for once he doesn't behave like a typical teenage boy, he takes his time kissing Kurt all over, telling him how beautiful he thinks Kurt is.

Kurt shoves the voice who needs to analyze, to dissect Blaine's compliments to the back of his mind, and let's Blaine's words heal the wounds that haven't healed yet, the wounds that are prone to reopen sometimes for the stupidest of reasons.

When Blaine has finished mapping out every inch of Kurt's skin, Kurt pulls him up again so they are face to face. The kiss he is pressing against Blaine's lips is probably one of the chastest they have ever exchanged, but he doesn't need more to express how he feels. "I love you so much," he whispers against Blaine's lips and he can feel Blaine's heartbeat speed up where their chests are pressed together.

"What do you want?" Blaine asks him and Kurt knows there's still time to bow out, to climb on top of Blaine and love one another like they've done for months now, but Kurt doesn't want that now, knows that in the end it was always just a question of time and he feels that time is right.

So he wiggles out from underneath Blaine, reaches across the bed to the nightstand and removes a bottle of lube before passing it to Blaine. There are no more explanations required afterward, no questioning if he is really sure. When Blaine looks at him, searching his face all Kurt has to do is nod.

Kurt doesn't think he has ever felt this vulnerable before, but it doesn't scare him anymore, not once, as Blaine breaks him down and rebuilds him again, a constant stream of 'I love yous' and reassurances falling from his lips while Kurt can barely think of anything besides _BlaineBlaineBlaine._

He is still shaking, long after his heartbeat has returned to its normal rhythm and Blaine has cleaned him up lovingly, his head pressed against Blaine's chest and his arm around his waist. He feels like laughing and crying at the same time, feels so much he can't stop his body from shaking.

He can't see his boyfriend's face but he knows his eyes are on him, his hand gently stroking through his hair, and Kurt is certain, if he were a cat he would surely be purring right now. It doesn't matter what tomorrow might bring, he is so happy right now and nothing is going to take that away from him.

* * *

 

_Edward is sitting with his family after Bella's safe at home and no one has actually eaten her._

_EDWARD: 'I know you think it's crazy that I want to be with her, but god, you did smell her, right? She smells exquisite and if I can just butter her up a bit more, she just might let me have a taste.' (Alice snorts.)_

_ALICE: 'The way I see it, you have to marry her first before she'll let you have a taste. You'd better find yourself a chick who doesn't think baring her neck before marriage is a sin.'_

_EDWARD: 'You don't understand. She is the first one who didn't take one look at me and started laughing. We've been the laughing stock of the vampire community since that bitch put that curse on us, so excuse me for not giving up on her.'_

_Edward leads the family into 'Times are hard'_

Blaine puts down Kurt's latest rewrite – a scene Ms. Pillsbury felt they couldn't leave in it's original because it made fun of abstinence – and smiles at his boyfriend. "So do you think it will actually get past the censors this time?" he asked, referring to Ms. Pillsbury and principal Figgins, who though he was still afraid of Tina's dad was insisting he read the script before they were allowed to stage it.

He and Kurt had changed a lot of blatantly obvious jokes and double entendre over the last few weeks because of Figgins, but in the end they are happy with the result because they are a lot subtler now and, how Blaine likes to call it, more subversive than in the first draft of the script.

Song rehearsals are going well fortunately, Blaine loving seeing everything come together. Even the other students seem to be interested in what they are doing, after Puck coerced Jacob Ben Israel to write a piece about their show.

Before he knows it, however, he, Kurt and his dad are at the Columbus airport where he and Kurt board a plane to L.A two hours after school lets out the Friday before Thanksgiving. His dad is going to join them on Thursday so they don't have to celebrate Thanksgiving on their own.

It had been difficult to explain to Rachel why they 'abandoned ship' two weeks before opening night, but after Kurt told her for the fifth time that they had bought the tickets to visit his brother months ago she finally gave it a rest and announced she would hold rehearsals while Blaine and Kurt are out of town.

At LAX it isn't Cooper who picks them up but a driver sent by the studio that is producing the pilot of 'SING'. They are set up in a hotel in West Hollywood for the week, but before they have time to look around the hotel, Kurt gets a call informing him that a driver is coming to pick him up for a meeting.

He doesn't see his boyfriend much during the week because Kurt always leaves early and comes back to the hotel late, but he is always smiling when he does, telling Blaine about the scenes they filmed, the song he recorded and the dance rehearsal he was struggling with.

Kurt's not the youngest in the cast but the only one still in high school. What they have in common is that they are all relatively new in the business – most, like Kurt, aren't even on IMDb yet, Blaine found out – and Blaine thinks that it makes it easier for Kurt to relax on set, knowing he isn't the only inexperienced one.

Cooper, fortunately isn't busy that week and so Blaine mostly hangs out with him while he waits for Kurt to be done for the day. On Wednesday, Cooper takes him to the UCLA campus after Blaine tells him that he applied to the school. He likes the people milling around outside, likes the atmosphere, likes that he can sit outside on the quad wearing just a t-shirt in November. He can see himself as a student here, more than he could in New York and now that he is actually here, touring the school, he really hopes it's going to work out. He has sent in his script and the music he has written for the musical, hoping it is good enough to be allowed to become a composition major.

The next day he helps Cooper push the couch against the wall and together they carry the table into the center of the living room so they'll have enough space for Thanksgiving dinner. While Cooper drives to the airport to pick up his dad, Blaine takes a bus to the farmer's market where he picks up their pre-ordered turkey and a bunch of other stuff Kurt has written down on the shopping list.

Arms full with shopping bags he tries to get a cab, vowing that he will bring his car with him next year because public transportation really sucks if you are in a hurry or have a lot of things to carry. Fortunately, Kurt is at Cooper's apartment by the time Blaine gets back with the food and after a quick kiss hello, Blaine is banned from the kitchen until further notice.

Kurt tells him about the meeting he has had in the morning, while Blaine tells him about braving the farmer's market and fighting for cabs.

"When are you going to be done with filming? Did they tell you today?" he asks while they are waiting for Cooper and Burt to return from the airport and Kurt is stuffing the turkey.

"Well, I only talked to Bryan's assistant Rocky today but she assured me that we will finish filming the big group number on Saturday so I can catch my flight back home Sunday morning," Kurt replies, some flour on his cheek as he peeks his head out of the kitchen.

The turkey's barely been in the oven for five minutes and they are just getting comfortable on the couch when his dad and Cooper return and he and Kurt jump apart. His dad just raises an eyebrow and mumbles something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like horny teenagers and hotel room for the week that has him and Kurt blushing while Cooper just stands there and sniggers.

Kurt flees back into the kitchen as soon as he has hugged Blaine's dad hello and Blaine glares at his dad because he knows Kurt still isn't all that comfortable with his dad knowing about them. His gaze softens though when his dad pulls him into a hug as well and tells him that he is going to miss being able to tease them once they'll move out next summer. It's just been the two of them for so long and he knows it's going to be hard on his dad when he leaves for college even though he has Carole now.

Kurt lets them help cutting up pumpkins for the pie while Cooper is carving them to use as decorations, because he apparently didn't get enough of them during Halloween.

Four hours later, when Kurt finally deems dinner ready and the table is set, they all sit down together and watch as Kurt carves the turkey while his dad is filling their glasses with a bottle of white wine he has picked up on the way from the airport.

Even Kurt takes a few sips while they chat about their week, stuffing themselves with turkey when they aren't talking. Before Blaine and his dad can carry the empty plates back into the kitchen Kurt stops them though.

"We've never really done Thanksgiving at my house, but I know some people say what they are thankful for," Kurt says fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "And I just wanted to let you know that I'm so thankful that you came back into my life last year, that you didn't give up on me and that you saved me," he tells Blaine and his dad, and Blaine has to fight back the tears that are welling up in his eyes.

"And Cooper, we haven't know each other long, but I'm happy that you are part of my life as well."

The dirty plates end up staying on the table as they come together for a group hug, their strange little patchwork family clinging to one another. When the kitchen is finally clean again, they take the pies Kurt has baked downstairs where a group of Cooper's neighbors is already sitting outside in the backyard, ending up sharing with the others and eating way too much pie – in Blaine's case.

Only when it's getting really late, Blaine hands his dad the key to Kurt's hotel room, opting to just crash with Kurt on Cooper's couch again.

Kurt's already gone by the time his dad drops by the next morning, joining him and Cooper for breakfast.

"What are you doing for Christmas Cooper?" his dad asks Kurt's brother after accepting a cup of decaf coffee. Copper shrugs.

"Probably going to see my mom. My grandparents are going on some weird oldie cruise and I don't want her to be on her own."

"Well, you and her are welcome to come to our place for Christmas. My girlfriend's family is coming as well and I'm sure Kurt would be happy to have you with us for Christmas."

"He's going to go crazy in the kitchen that's for sure," Blaine can't stop himself from saying, because he knows that once Kurt hears about the amount of people coming to their house he'll want to go all out.

"That's nice of you, but I haven't told her about Kurt yet. I didn't want to bring up bad memories, but I'll talk her, see if she wants to come with me."

They don't tell Kurt about the conversation, because they don't want him to be disappointed if Cooper can't make it and so the brothers say goodbye to one another at the airport Sunday morning, promising each other to visit again as soon as possible.


	2. December - May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burt screwed up in a previous chapter when he said Blaine's birthday is in November. It's not. Clearly the old man is confused ;)

December

'Love Bites' opens the second weekend of December and compared to their Sectionals performance before Thanksgiving break, Kurt isn't nervous at all. Shooting the pilot and getting praised for his acting and singing talents has done wonders for his self-esteem and he can't wait for people to see what Blaine created. The program says additional dialogue by Kurt Anderson because Blaine insisted, but Kurt has plans to frame the front page that says 'Love Bites – A Twilight Musical Parody created by Blaine Hummel’ for his boyfriend.

They are backstage, applying another layer of glitter to Santana's skin because she keeps rubbing it off on Brittany who as a rival vampire isn't supposed to glitter at all. Finn looks awkward in his police uniform and Kurt shares another look with his boyfriend who his flitting around backstage, making sure everything is in order. Only Blaine would cast Finn as Bella's dad, knowing full well that he is crushing on Rachel again who is playing his daughter.

After the problems they had during tech week, fortunately, everything goes well during opening night and Kurt can barely believe the turn out. Apparently, even the Neanderthals at school are interested in a Twilight parody, even if it's the musical kind, and Kurt has high hopes that they might be able to perform the show in January as well.

Burt rents them a backroom at Breadstix for their celebration where they party till they are thrown out at one in the morning, celebrating their successful opening night.

"I'm so proud of you," Kurt tells Blaine when they are saying good night in Blaine's room. "Those schools you applied to would be crazy not to take you."

"The same goes for you," his boyfriend replies. "I wouldn't worry about your future. You are going to be amazing whether it's on TV or in theater."

After that Kurt can't not kiss him again and they only break apart when Burt reminds them that they are supposed to sleep in their own rooms.

The next two weeks are spent studying for finals and shopping for Christmas presents – a new tool belt for Burt, sheet music for Blaine's compositions, a video game for Finn, he and Blaine buy together, and a new scarf for Carole. His girls get gift cards for a Kurt Anderson spa treatment because he can't afford much more, but they all are ecstatic and tell him they can't wait to come by for their manicures and facials.

Carole's family – her mother, sister and niece - arrives on December 23rd, and while Finn's grandmother opts to stay in a hotel, Kurt, Blaine and Finn have to share a room to make space for his aunt and cousin. Kurt has never met any of Blaine's relatives before, but he knows only his paternal grandmother is coming, because his maternal one still has a hard time seeing him. They are all nice to him – and Kurt suspects Burt and Carole have explained his situation before they arrived because no one questions why there are three teenage boys in the house - and on the 24th, he, Carole, Carole's mom and Burt's mom take over the kitchen to prepare a huge dinner for all the relatives.

He is elbow deep in a turkey when Burt knocks on the door and asks to speak to him for a moment and Kurt gratefully withdraws his hands and lets Carole take over.

"What's wrong?" he asks Burt when he sees the serious expression on his face and Burt passes him a letter. When he sees where it's from – the Ohio State Penitentiary – he nearly drops it and looks at Burt in alarm.

"What does it say?" he asks dreading knowing the answer.

"I haven't opened it," Burt replies. "It's addressed to you."

He takes a deep breath before ripping the envelope open and withdraws what looks like a Christmas card. It's definitely not what he expected. Inside the card, there is a check for one thousand dollars made out to Burt Hummel and a hundred dollar bill 'for Kurt.' His father's messy handwriting is wishing him Merry Christmas and tells him he hopes he is well.

He has the presence of mind to hand Burt the check before he slumps down on the couch and lets the letter fall to the floor. He doesn't know what to make of it, doesn't understand why his father feels the need to get into contact with him now, months after the court hearing, when Kurt finally feels like a real part of the Hummel family.

"Are you okay?" Burt asks him after picking up the card and reading through it. Kurt shrugs because he honestly doesn't know. After all he's been through, he has never expected that it would be his father who would repent, who would feel guilty about the way he treated him. He had always thought it would be his mother – at least he had until his social worker had told him about how she had refused to cooperate with them.

"You should take the check," he tells Burt. "I know having me here as well can't be easy financially." Burt shakes his head though. "We're doing alright. I'm going to put this into your college fund."

Kurt wants to argue, but he knows it's no use. He's offered to pay rent before, but Burt had turned him down every time. And if the TV show doesn't work out and he doesn't get a scholarship for college he'll need every penny he has saved so far. There isn't much money in his college fund. A few thousand dollars from a grandmother he has never met before she died and now another thousand from his father.

Before he can analyze his feelings further, the doorbell rings and Finn bounds down the stairs, followed by his eleven-year-old cousin. Kurt's head snaps up when he recognizes the voice at the door and he rushes over himself, throwing his arms around his brother.

"I didn't know you were coming," he tells Cooper after releasing him, before realizing that Cooper isn't alone. Behind him is a tall woman in her mid forties, her dark hair framing her face. It isn't hard to guess who she is because Cooper is much more his mother's son than he is their father's.

"Won't you come in Mrs. Anderson," he tells her, hoping she is still using that name and the woman nods. "Please call me Carla. You must be Kurt. Cooper's told me so much about you," she says with a kind smile on her face.

Christmas this year is nothing like Christmas last year, with his father awaiting trial and his mother out drinking with friends while Kurt spent the evening with the Hummels. They had to move some furniture out of the way and put the kitchen table next to the dining room table to make room for all the people in their house. Fortunately, nobody says anything when he and Blaine hold hands at the table and other than having to answer a few questions about their relationship it is largely ignored.

They have the room to themselves later that night because Finn's cousin had begged him to share the room with her and it's when they are getting ready for bed when Blaine brings up his letter.

"Well, if he thinks he can buy my forgiveness, he can think again," Kurt replies angrily because after thinking about it for a bit, that is the conclusion he has come to. Blaine doesn't argue with him and lets him rant for a bit before Kurt deflates. "And the worst thing is that I still appreciate the sentiment – that he thought it through and realized what your dad is doing for me," he tells Blaine, angry with himself for even taking the time to think about his father's motivations. "It's just, I think this is the nicest thing he has ever done for me for Christmas."

"You don't have to do anything about it if you don't want to. You don't owe him anything."

"I know."

And still, he ends up getting up in the middle of the night to compose a short letter. "Thank you for the check. I passed it on the Burt Hummel. Merry Christmas." It wasn't like he was forgiving his father, he just couldn't not let him know he had gotten the message.

January

On the first day of the New Year, Blaine wakes up wrapped around Kurt and for a moment he is right back in that hospital room where they confessed their feelings to one another a year ago. He can barely believe that they've been together a year already – hopefully just the first of many.

His dad and Carole have gone away for the weekend, leaving Kurt in charge because apparently he is the most responsible of the three of them. Thankfully, Puck has offered to host the party so they are in no hurry to get up and clean up the house.

After untangling himself carefully, he makes his way downstairs to surprise Kurt with breakfast in bed as they had agreed not to buy gifts for their one year anniversary.

Finn is still passed out on the couch, not having been in any state to make it up the stairs after drinking too much at Puck's party. They had taken off his shoes and jacket, but when they had tried to get him upstairs they had to admit defeat because Finn was a lot taller and heavier than he and Kurt. He puts a glass of water and two aspirin on the coffee table next to Finn before starting on the only breakfast food he is actually good at making – French toast.

Kurt's still asleep when he gets back to his bedroom, cuddling his pillow now that Blaine isn't there anymore and he looks just adorable. If he didn't have so many pictures of sleeping Kurt already he would take yet another one, but he doesn't want his boyfriend to think he is a creep.

He puts the tray with the toast, orange juice and cut up fruit on his nightstand before lying down next to Kurt and dropping a kiss on his cheek, causing his boyfriend's eyelids to flutter before he slowly opens his eyes and smiles when he sees Blaine.

"Happy one year anniversary," Blaine tells him after stealing another kiss from his lips before Kurt remembers his morning breath. Kurt's eyes brighten when spots the tray on the nightstand and before he knows it Kurt has tackled him on the bed and is covering his face with kisses.

"Love you so much," Kurt mumbles between kisses so Blaine assumes Kurt is happy about his surprise. They feed each other fruit in bed, trying to avoid spilling onto the freshly changed sheets until they hear a groan coming from downstairs alerting them to the fact that Finn has returned to the land of the living.

Kurt just rolls his eyes before climbing out of bed and putting clothes on to Blaine's dismay. "I go check if he's up for some food," he says. "Thank you so much for breakfast."

If someone had told him a year ago that Finn would become his quasi step-brother and that he, Finn and Kurt would all be living in one house – and get along – he would have told them to check into a mental hospital. Surprisingly, they do get along just fine now that Finn isn't so concerned any more with what the other guys on the team might think about him if he is nice to Kurt.

At times, he can be the biggest cockblock on earth, but at least he isn't making faces anymore when he sees them kissing on the living room couch and he has never said anything when their door was still closed by the time Finn came home from hanging out with Puck while their parents were still at work.

When his dad and Carole come back home from their weekend, they look super happy and Blaine is actually surprised his dad hasn't proposed yet. Carole is never going to replace his mom, but he has grown quite fond of her – as has Kurt – and Blaine wouldn't mind anymore if his dad wanted to make it official one day.

The first week of school, letters from the various colleges they applied to start arriving and when they hear that the other performing arts colleges hopefuls have started getting letters about possible auditions as well they decide to open them together in the choir room after Glee practice.

Other than him and Kurt, Rachel, Mike and Mercedes are there as well and because no one wants to go first they throw their letters onto the piano and take turns reading them out loud.

In the end, Mike gets an audition for a prestigious dance school in Chicago, Mercedes is invited to audition for UCLA and Berklee School of Music, Rachel has positive replies from Tisch, AMDA and the Manhattan School of Music and he and Kurt are invited to audition for all the schools they applied for. Thankfully, all schools offer them the chance to audition in Columbus at the Ohio State campus and luckily, the dates don't overlap. All auditions for the New York based schools are in the last week of January while his and Mercedes' UCLA auditions are being held the first week of February.

"I can't wait to live in New York with you guys," Rachel exclaims happily and Blaine can see Kurt tense. Not wanting to jinx anything Kurt still hasn't told Rachel about L.A. and Blaine is surprised she hasn't questioned yet why Blaine has applied for college there.

Unfortunately, he has no idea how TV productions work, so he doesn't know how soon Kurt will find out if his show got picked up or not. He still thinks Kurt should give Rachel some kind of warning, but it isn't his decision and Rachel isn't one of his best friends. He'll just have to be there for Kurt when it inevitably will blow up in his face.

* * *

 Kurt's grateful that Blaine's spending so much time in front of the piano preparing for his audition, because he has plans to repay the favor and throw Blaine a surprise party for his eighteenth birthday late January.

Now that Rachel has heard back from college she is more willing to help out as well and Burt has told him to do whatever he wants as long as the house is still standing after the party.

Unfortunately, Blaine and Santana seem to have grown closer over the past year and she demands to be involved in the party planning as well, though Kurt is a bit afraid they'll end up with a stripper if he lets her join the planning committee. In the end, he gives her the job of distracting Blaine on his birthday, threatening her with bodily harm though if she doesn't return his boyfriend in one piece.

Finn helps him hang the decorations because he is freakishly tall and doesn't even need a ladder for most of the things Kurt wants to put up. The rest of New Directions and Wes and David arrive an hour before the party, bringing with them even more food and booze causing both Burt and Carole to look the other way.

"Don't let anyone drive who's drinking," Burt tells him before he and Carole leave for the night and Kurt nods because that had been the plan anyway.

They all hide in the living room when they hear a car approaching outside and Kurt smirks when he can hear Blaine's voice as he is berating Santana.

"I can't believe you made me drive you all the way to Columbus just to buy underwear. You are my friend, but that's not something I needed to see you in."

"Could have picked out something for Kurt," Santana retorts and Kurt is glad it's dark inside because he knows he's blushing.

No one seems to have spilled the beans about the party because Blaine looks genuinely surprised when they all jump up and shout surprise when he and Santana enter the living room and Blaine ends up sucking the breath right out of his lungs in front of everyone to express his gratitude.

To repay him for the Wicked tickets, Kurt has gotten him tickets to a Katy Perry concert in L.A the coming summer and they end up putting on a show for all their friends again because Blaine just has to show him how happy that makes him. He is glad that Burt and Carole are spending the night elsewhere and that Finn is already tipsy because he has a feeling Blaine won't want to sleep in his own room tonight. By the time three o'clock rolls around, half the members of ND are passed out on the living room floor while Santana and Brittany have taken over Blaine's room doing god knows what in there.

When Burt and Carole return the next morning and shake him and Blaine awake – apparently after making the mistake of checking Blaine's room first judging by the blush on Carole's face – Kurt's grateful he and Blaine had the presence of mind to get dressed again the night before. Fortunately Burt doesn't comment on the violation of the you sleep in your own room rule – probably because they have figured out by now that they only honor it when Burt and Carole are actually home - and after Blaine just falls asleep again, Kurt rolls out of bed and goes downstairs to help Carole make breakfast for the hungover teens in the living room just waking up.

"Sorry about that," Kurt mumbles, because sometimes he forgets that Burt and Carole are less strict than his own parents were.

"Don't tell him, but Finn was conceived on a pinball machine after a party. So as long as no one drives home drunk or actually gets pregnant in this house, I don't mind you kids having a little fun," Carole replies with a wink and Kurt shudders for a moment, because that was more than he ever wanted to know about Carole.

The last week of January, he, Blaine and Rachel drive up to Columbus for their college auditions. Kurt's initial plan had been to use the same piece for every school but Ms. Corcoran had told him to look into what the schools specialize in and to tailor his audition to the specific schools.

So he ends up auditioning with 'The boy next door' for the musical theater program at NYU and AMDA, 'Being Alive' for Julliard and 'As if we never said goodbye' for the Manhattan School of Music.

He and Rachel's bio mom have managed to convince Rachel to broaden her repertoire as well and not just use 'Don't rain on my parade' which ends up being good advice because she chokes during the last run through before her audition.

She ends up using 'Somewhere' for Tish and 'I dreamed a dream' for the Manhattan School of Music and Kurt thinks she sounded amazing.

Blaine, aces his auditions as well in Kurt's opinion, playing a piece from 'Love Bites' and another song he has been working on recently – a purely instrumental piece which he calls 'Kurt's Song' in private.

He knows there's a chance he might not need to get into college in New York, but he still wants to know if he could do it, if he could actually manage to get into a great performing arts college. Because who knows if he doesn't want to go to college still, once the show is over if it does get picked up. Because Cooper might think college is a waste of time, but Kurt doesn't.

"You could take a few summer classes with me in L.A," Blaine tells him when Kurt confides in him that he would be sad to miss out on the college experience if 'SING' gets produced. He doesn't know what his schedule would be like, but it is something he'd be interested in looking into if he does end up in L.A.

"I'm just happy freshmen don't have to live on campus at UCLA because I really want to live with you next year," Blaine continues and Kurt just smiles at him because he's been thinking the same thing.

Because it's the one thing he is sure of. He might not know yet where he and Blaine will end up but at least they will be together – sharing an apartment or dorm room, away from nosey step siblings and parents who might pretend they don't know what's happening but are still in the way of them waking up together every morning.

 

February

Bryan calls the week after Blaine finished his remaining auditions, telling him that things are looking good, though they are still waiting for an official verdict.

He doesn't really have time to think about it though with Regionals coming up. None of their usual competition is in their Regionals' group this year, but Ms. Corcoran still works them hard so they'll have another shot at Nationals.

To his surprise, she picks him to sing a duet with Rachel – and yeah things have really changed for him since Ms. Corcoran has taken over. The last they had heard about Mr. Schuester was that he moved to New York trying to make it big himself and Kurt is immensely grateful to have a teacher now who doesn't put him in the back and helps him with his technique. When they aren't rehearsing, the seniors mostly talk about their post graduation plans. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Puck all have plans to move out West as well and Kurt is happy that he and Blaine won't be in L.A without any of their friends if they move there.

Kurt still hasn't seen any footage of what they filmed in November, so he can't wait to see a screener of the pilot when they visit Cooper during Spring Break. Of course that means that he'll have to talk to Rachel soon and he knows she won't be happy when she hears she might have to go to New York on her own.

Regionals feels like a walk in the park this year – they have amazing choreography thanks to Mike and Brittany and in his opinion they all sounded amazing. There is no drama behind the stage though Kurt – if he is being honest - didn't really mind showing Sebastian his place the previous year.

To celebrate their win, Rachel invites him, Blaine and the rest of the girls to a sleepover and though Kurt isn't sure if it's a good idea to have Santana in a room with Rachel, he and Blaine both agree to spend the night at the Berrys' house. All goes well at first – the girls claiming their Christmas present spa treatments – until they start talking about college again. Tina's the first one to leave the room because she doesn't want to be reminded of the fact that most of the group will be gone next year and Kurt feels bad for her, because he can't imagine not having ND around at McKinley anymore.

Unfortunately, Santana doesn't take Tina pretty much running out of the room as a cue to change the topic and Kurt freezes when she turns to him and Blaine.

"Any plans for apartments? I thought me and Britt could move in with you and Anderson to save some money." From the corner of his eye he can see Rachel look at them confusedly, while Kurt glares at Santana.

"What? Blaine and Kurt and are coming to New York with me," Rachel exclaims and Kurt stiffens. "You are, aren't you?"

"Oh wake up Berry," Santana shoots back. "Why would our hobbit here even apply to UCLA if they didn't have plans to go there. From what I understand, where one goes the other goes as well."

Rachel looks hurt and Kurt knows he has to do some damage control. "It's not set in stone yet Rachel, but there's a chance that Blaine and I will move to L.A this summer," he tells her hoping she'll just be happy for him when she hears about the rest.

"No! You can't do that to me. We have a plan – go to New York and be on Broadway together. Why the hell would you want to go to L.A? There's nothing there for you." Rachel suddenly yells and Kurt shoots another glare in Santana's direction who is offering popcorn to the other girls, while Blaine tries to hide behind Kurt when Rachel turns to him.

"This is your doing isn't it? You want to go to L.A and so Kurt is following you, because he can't do anything on his own." Kurt knows Rachel is hurt so he doesn't take it personally when she attacks him, though it still stings.

"This has nothing to do with Blaine, Rachel. If anyone is doing the following it's Blaine," he explains, fighting to keep his voice calm because he doesn't want his first real fight with Rachel to be in front of all their other friends. "I got asked to audition for a new TV show last summer, got cast and if the pilot gets picked up, Blaine and I are moving to L.A. If it doesn't – well then I hope one of the schools I applied to in New York is going to take me."

Suddenly all eyes are on him and Kurt is grateful for the arm that Blaine wraps around him to support him. "Are you serious?" Santana asks, for once at a loss for words.

"Are they making you play a junkie because you are super skinny and super pale?" Brittany asks curiously and Kurt knows that in the past he would have taken it the wrong way. But Blaine has spent enough time during the past months assuring him that his skin was beautiful and that Blaine found him very attractive.

"No, I don't Brittany," he replies, trying not to snap at her because he knows she didn't try to be mean. "It's like High School Musical for TV, only a lot more snarky," he repeats what Bryan told him last summer. "And I'm playing a new student at school who tries to keep his head down so people will leave him alone, but then this new young teacher overhears him sing and tries to get him to join the school musical."

He isn't sure how much he can tell them, but the cliffnotes version of his character should be all right. All of a sudden, he finds himself with a lap full of Mercedes who his trying to hug his last breath out of him. "I'm so proud of you," she tells him and Kurt can't keep the smile of his face.

He's going to miss Rachel a lot next year if they are in different cities even though she can be a handful at times, but at least he'll still have Mercedes around.

One by one the girls come over to give him a hug – apart from Quinn and Santana who both look bored already again – and when Kurt opens his arms to a still sulking Rachel, she uncrosses her arms after a few seconds and wraps her arms around him as well.

"I'm happy for you, I promise. I'm just going to need some time to accept that you won't be in New York with me next year," she whispers into his ear and Kurt shakes his head.

"Like I said, Rachel. Nothing is set in stone yet."

A fond smile on her face, Rachel pulls him closer once more. "Oh please, Kurt. If the rest of that cast is only half as talented as you are, then you'll be in L.A in a few months."

"Thanks, Rachel. Promise you'll save me a seat for your Broadway debut," he whispers back before sinking into Blaine's arms again, willing the rest of the night to be less stressful.

"Are you and Rachel okay?" Blaine asks when they are sharing a sink in Rachel's bathroom, getting ready for bed.

"We will be," Kurt replies. "And you don't have to tell me I told you so. I know I should have told her months ago that we might not go to New York with her."

"No, I get it that you didn't want to jinx anything. I'm sure they'll keep it a secret for now if you ask them to," Blaine replies and Kurt can't stop himself from chuckling.

"Dream on, Blaine. Three of the biggest gossips in school were in that room. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone at school already knows about it."

Fortunately, the girls apparently only spilled the beans to the Glee boys, because none of the other students are talking to him on Monday as always, though he has to deal with a pouty Finn who seems to be convinced that he and Kurt are step-brothers now and that Kurt should have told him first.

Puck's giving him a business card as soon as they are in the choir room to pass on to the 'Hollywood Hotshots', because he plans to expand his pool cleaning business to L.A and Artie has his résumé printed out for Kurt to pass along as well, because he wants to go to film school once he is done with high school.

Other than that, everything seems calm though Rachel is still a bit mopey around him, but he knows not to push her and let her come to him. After all they still have months to go till gradation and leaving Lima. Plenty of time to earn her forgiveness.

March

It's the first week of March when Kurt gets his all important phone call and if Blaine thought his boyfriend's voice could go high before, well he knows better now. Kurt's shriek is more effective than any alarm clock he has ever owned and by the time he manages to get downstairs, Kurt is already enveloped in his dad's arms who looks just as excited as Kurt sounds.

"The pilot?" Blaine asks just to make sure and Kurt pretty much tackles him to the floor in his haste to get to him.

"Bryan called. We start filming the last week of July," he gushes and Blaine smashes their lips together, ignoring that his dad is still in the room, because he couldn't be happier for Kurt. Nobody deserves this more than his boyfriend does.

He would feel better if he had already heard back from UCLA, even though Kurt is sure he is a shoe-in.

"Julliard is so going to regret not accepting you once you make it big," he tells his boyfriend once they have picked themselves up from the floor and Carole is making a huge celebratory batch of pancakes in the kitchen while Finn hovers awkwardly. He knows Kurt was disappointed when he got the no from the prestigious school, though he isn't sure Kurt would have been too happy to just study voice.

Kurt just rolls his eyes however. "Fuck Julliard," he says, causing Blaine's dad's eyebrows to go up, because Kurt normally doesn't curse. "We're moving to L.A." He sounds so certain when he says it that Blaine doesn't have the heart to remind him that he hasn't heard back from colleges yet – apart from Julliard which had been a no for him as well.

"I need to call Cooper," Kurt suddenly says and Blaine lets him go and slumps down next to his dad on the couch.

"Hey, that musical you wrote for school was great. Any school would be lucky to have you," his dad tells him, knowing of course that exact right thing to say.

Later that day, he and Kurt head over to the choir room to share the good news with the rest of New Direction, but when they get there, people are already celebrating.

"What's going on?" he asks Tina who is sitting in one corner, looking sad.

"College letters," she says and jerks her head over to where Mercedes and Rachel are embracing one another.

It takes him a while to decipher what's going on, separating noise from actual words, but what he works out is this: Quinn got into Yale, Mike got accepted into dance school in Chicago, Rachel has been accepted to both NYU and the Manhattan School of Music and Mercedes into Berklee and UCLA.

It makes his heart drop into his stomach when he hears that others have heard back from schools he applied to as well when he hasn't, because it sounds like a bad omen.

But then Kurt is next to him, entwines their hands and leads him out of the choir room. "Let's go home. You know the mail man doesn't come by our house before noon."

Blaine hasn't thought of that – has forgotten that they are one of the last houses covered now that they have moved, and he hopes that is the only reason why he and Kurt haven't gotten their letters yet.

The driveway is empty when they get back to the house and Blaine races to the mailbox as soon as Kurt has put the car into park. His hands are shaking when he extracts a stack of bills, but then he spies them – hidden between Kurt's Vogue and his dad's car magazines – five letters, two for Kurt and three for him.

"Open them first," he asks Kurt as soon as they are upstairs in his bedroom, because he is scared to open his own. He knows that he would probably go to L.A anyway even if he doesn't get in – get a job and reapply - but he knows his dad would feel much better about him moving west if he actually went to college.

Kurt rips the envelops open without any ceremony because by now it doesn't matter any more if he got accept or not. The huge smile on his boyfriend's face tells him however that he would have made it in New York as well.

"Now yours," Kurt tells him with an encouraging smile. "We're going to be okay, whatever they say. I promise." It's all he needs to carefully open the first envelop from NYU, planning to open UCLA's last.

It's an acceptance letter fortunately and it already makes him feel better, though he doesn't plan to go there either. His second one tells him he got waitlisted but again, it's not important.

When he's trying to open the last one – the only important one – his hands are shaking so badly, Kurt is taking the letter opener out of his hand and opens the envelope for him before handing it back. Blaine takes one look at Kurt and pushes the letter back into his hand. "You read it."

Kurt doesn't asks if he is sure, just carefully pulls the letter out and scans its content. Pokerface in place, Blaine can't tell if it's good news or bad news from Kurt's expression, but the moment Kurt tackles him for the second time that day, he knows that they have made it. They will be together in the foreseeable future unless they somehow manage to screw up their relationship.

It's a good thing that no one is home, because in their haste to celebrate the good news they don't even manage to close Blaine's bedroom door.

His dad takes the family out for dinner later that night, to celebrate all three of them getting into college even though only he and Finn will actually go, unless Kurt does find the time to take some classes during the months he has off.

He knows his dad is happy that Finn is staying in Ohio, because he'll still be able to help out in the shop once he and Kurt are gone, but he also knows it will feel weird to think of his family back home as his dad, Carole and Finn. On the other hand, he can't wait for him and Kurt to be their own family, sharing their own apartment, though he isn't sure about that just yet, because Santana keeps asking him if she and Brittany can move in with them when they move to L.A.

There's a much higher chance of Kurt agreeing to move in with Mercedes than Santana and if he is quite honest, he is looking forward to it just being him and Kurt. After all, money won't be a problem for them as long as Kurt is employed and Blaine gets a part time job so Kurt won't have to pay the rent on his own. Blaine knows his dad would pay his share in a heartbeat but if they are doing this – moving in together – he wants to be able to pay for their apartment without his dad's help if possible.

April

They fly back to L.A – courtesy of Bryan and 'The CW', the network that is producing the show – the last day of school, opting to stay in Cooper's apartment again while his brother is out for most of the week. Like last time, a car picks them up at the airport and drives them to a beautiful house – after they drop of their bags at Cooper's – for dinner with Bryan and his partner David.

After dinner, during which Bryan and David ask them all kinds of questions about their senior year and Blaine's college plans, Kurt finally gets to see the pilot. It's weird at first, having to watch himself on screen and hearing himself talk because it sounds different than how he hears himself, but he is also surprised by how not like an amateur he looks.

"So what are your plans for the week?" Bryan asks them after they finish watching the pilot. "There is a photo shoot I need you to do on Wednesday and a few other meetings I need you to be at but otherwise you are free," he explains while Kurt writes down the dates in his calendar.

"We're going to look for an apartment. Hopefully somewhere close to campus so we only have to bring one car," Blaine replies, because they had agreed that this would be the best solution.

"I can give you the number of our real estate agent. She might know who's covering this part of town," Bryan offers and Kurt nods because he and Blaine have no idea where to start – other than Craigslist.

They soon discover though, that the houses close to campus aren't exactly built for just two people and as much as it pains him to say it, he knows they probably need to get roommates if they want to live close to campus.

They meet with a group of college seniors, the Friday before they need to head back, who are planning to move out of their house as soon as the semester is over and it is sort of perfect if you need to have roommates but want to have privacy as well.

There's a big kitchen downstairs next to a large dinning area and spacious living room, two adjacent rooms on the second floor and a bathroom, and the same set up on the third floor.

"What do you think?" Blaine asks him after they finish their tour and Kurt sighs because he really didn't want to live with Santana.

"I guess it could work. We could take one floor – use one room as bedroom and the other as a study/ music room – and give the other floor to the girls. Just be prepared that we are probably going to have to pay for the whole thing for a while because I don't think Santana or Brittany have a plan what they actually want to do out here. I'd ask Mercedes, but her parents insist she lives in a dorm at least her first year and I think Puck might make an even worse roommate."

It takes a few calls to Burt, Santana and Brittany, but by the end of the day Kurt has paid the deposit with the money he has earned from filming the pilot and he and Blaine co-sign a one-year lease starting in June.

The Saturday before they fly back, he meets up with the rest of the cast for a photo shoot while Blaine explores the area around their new apartment so they'll already know where to get food and coffee once they move.

The clothes they put him in are more fancy and more expensive than he has ever worn and he wonders briefly what sixteen year old is supposed to be able to afford clothes like that.

At first, it's a bit strange being called Kurt Hummel per his request, but it also puts a huge smile on his face because it makes him feel like a real part of the Hummel family.

They are exhausted when they get back from L.A – Kurt with even more papers to sign and a whole list of meetings he has to attend once he and Blaine finalize their move – but they don't have much time to rest because Nationals is only three weeks away.

His boyfriend is a nervous wreck for most of the time, because Ms. Corcoran picked one of his original songs again for the second round of competition, but Kurt isn't worried at all because he knows how talented his boyfriend is.

Nationals that year are being held in Chicago this year and he and Blaine use the few hours they get off to explore areas they didn't have time for the last time.

They make it through the first round of competition – beating the Warbler's who come in twelfth and are without Sebastian – who, according to Trent got transferred to another school after some complaints about him – and receive a standing ovation after they finish Blaine's original piece.

Once again, Vocal Adrenaline is in the final three with them, but they don't seem as intimidating as they did the first time they faced them.

Kurt's standing next to Finn and Blaine backstage, waiting for the results to come in when Finn growls next to him, glaring in the direction of Vocal Adrenaline.

"What is she doing with him?" he hisses and when Kurt follows his line of sight he sees Rachel embracing a handsome boy he isn't familiar with.

"Who is that?" he asks and Finn growls again before he answers.

"Jesse St. James."

Kurt raises an eyebrow because he didn't think the famous Jesse St. James would look so non-threatening. "I didn't know that was the Jesse she was talking about," he says and Finn whirls around to glare at him.

"Why is she talking to him?"

"I think they met again when Rachel went to New York during Spring Break to check out the NYU dorms. He is a sophomore there after he transferred in from UCLA. She just told me she met a guy again she knows from Ohio and that they hung out a lot while she was there." When Finn just keeps glaring, he adds. "You need to let it go. It's never going to work out between the two of you. You can't imagine living in New York and Rachel would never stay in Ohio. I'm sure there are nice girls at UDayton as well."

Finn sighs and Kurt wonders when he has become the person Finn talks to about his relationship problems. "You're probably right. Might be more fun to be single in college anyway, no offence."

"Non taken. Blaine and I, we are happy with each other. We don't need to see what else is out there as long as we are happy together."

Before they can continue the conversation they are called back on stage.

2012 is the year New Directions finally wins Nationals.

May

There's huge article about the Glee club and Kurt on Jakob Ben Israel's blog when they get back from Chicago. 'McKinley's own Kurt Anderson heading to Hollywood', the headline reads and Blaine wonders who has spilled the beans when Santana shows him an article on E!Online about next fall's new TV shows that includes a picture of the cast of SING. It explains why the JBI's sub headline asks if he and Kurt had gotten married over break, because Kurt is billed as Kurt Hummel on the show.

It's interesting what perceived fame does to people, because suddenly students he and Kurt have never talk to before, come up to them and tell them what a great couple they make and how amazing Kurt was in the musical.

None of those things are lies in his opinion, but he knows that those are not things the McKinley High population usually says or thinks about them.

"They are probably all worried you'll call them out as bullies as soon as you are doing talk show interviews," he jokes but Kurt suddenly goes pale and Blaine has to pull him into an empty class room because Kurt looks like he is on the verge of a panic attack.

"What's wrong Kurt," he asks while Kurt is trying to calm down, clutching a chair and breathing heavily.

"Oh my gosh, you are right. They'll probably force me to give interviews. I can't do that – I'm going to make a fool out of myself and people will hate me. I mean, I was bullied enough when only a few people knew I was gay but if the whole Nation knows… I don't even want to know what people will say about me then."

Blaine understands his concerns, but he also thinks that no one who knows Kurt, really knows him, would be able to hate him. "They are going to love you, and those who don't, well screw them. And you know, you don't have to tell anyone you are gay. Just because you are playing a gay character doesn't mean you have to be out yourself."

Blaine's all for being true to yourself, but he would understand if Kurt chose not to be out in the public. It's actually a relief that he has chosen a profession that will probably keep him out of the public eye unless Kurt's out.

But Kurt shakes his head. "No. If my parents couldn't force me back into the closet then no one can. I'm done hiding who I am. And you are right. If they don't like it, screw them. I don't need people around me who are negative. I've had enough of that in Ohio."

So they both ignore the increased interest in them and study for their final exams because they still have to graduate high school before anything else can happen, and prepare for their senior prom.

His dad volunteers to chaperone again, but Blaine convinces him to take Carole out instead because he is sure no one in school is going to do anything to them now that they actually fear Kurt.

And he is right in one respect. The students don't do anything bad to them. They, however, instigate the biggest ass-kissing event ever. They vote them dual prom kings.

Blaine can barely believe it when he and Kurt share their first dance as prom royalty, both with crowns on their heads, still dumbstruck from their names being announced.

"So did they manage to buy your silence?" he quips when he and Kurt take a break from dancing and get a glass of yet unspiked punch.

"I'd never have said names anyway, but if anyone asks, I will talk about the bullying you and I dealt with in school, because maybe raising awareness will help others like us," Kurt replies, looking older than his barely nineteen years in that moment and Blaine is reminded again why he loves his boyfriend so much. Because Kurt always thinks about others first, always wants to help those who can't help themselves, probably because he knows what it's like to be helpless.

"You know, if I had someone like you to look up to, things might have been easier for me at times," he confesses because as much as he has helped Kurt, Kurt has helped him as well.

"You want to get out of here?" he asks after they slow dance again and Kurt nods, both of them exhausted by the continued ass-kissing of their peers.

The parking lot is empty when they step outside and for a moment he flashes back to five years ago, but then Kurt's hand slips into his own and he raises his head high as they walk the short way to his car.

Ohio has taken a lot from him, has caused him a lot of pain, but it has also given him the best thing in the world. And now they are both getting out of here, not without scars, but stronger than they were in the past.

The scariest part was already over in Blaine's opinion – now it was time to face the future head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The epilogue.


End file.
